The diversity of modern technical applications creates a need for efficient electronic components and integrated circuits for use therein. Electrolytic capacitors are a fundamental component used for filtering, decoupling, bypassing and other aspects of such modern applications which may include wireless communications, high-speed processing, networking, circuit switching, and many other applications. A dramatic increase in the speed and packing density of integrated circuits requires advancements in capacitor technology. Many specific aspects of capacitor design have thus been a focus for improving the performance characteristics of capacitors. Solid electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) have been a major contributor to the miniaturization of electronic circuits and have made possible the application of such circuits in extreme environments. However, with the miniaturization of capacitors come increased difficulties in production. For instance, laser welding of capacitors becomes more difficult for smaller capacitors, e.g., the laser diameter must be smaller and the precision of the laser placement must be more accurate. Prior welding techniques have utilized mirrors to position the laser in the desired weld areas. Unfortunately, mirror positioning systems lack the desired accuracy and repeatability often needed for small capacitors. Namely, small angles of inclination of the mirror create drastic of the reflected beam. As such, as the size of the capacitor decreases, the accuracy and repeatability of the welding becomes more difficult to maintain.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved laser welding technique for electrolytic capacitors that provides greater accuracy and repeatability.